The invention relates to a rolling bearing unit, in particular to a play-adjustable bearing arrangement of a pedal bearing shaft, comprising two angular contact ball bearings spaced apart from each other, the outer rings of which are fixed in the bore of a housing in the axial direction and the inner rings of which are arranged on the shaft.
A bearing arrangement of this type for pedal bearing shafts is disclosed, for example, in DE-GM No. 1905385. According to this known bearing arrangement both the inner rings as well as the shaft are provided with threaded portions, so that the manufacture of these components is relatively expensive. In addition, the outer rings are provided with radially outwardly directed flanges, so that the bearing components and the shaft must be separately assembled. The assembly of this bearing is consequently complicated and time-consuming and difficult to effect solely by automation.